


私人庆祝典礼

by 春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87
Relationships: Kashiwagi Yuki/Watanabe Mayu





	私人庆祝典礼

为了庆祝彻底脱离偶像的身份，也美其名曰“为了更好的作为演员活下去而丰富人生体验”，麻友约了由纪到自己家里吃饭，并且席间……开了一瓶酒。

梅酒而已，不是什么容易让人喝醉的酒，奈何某人特别容易醉，所以，没过多久，麻友已经是半挂在由纪身上的状态了。

“呐呐，yukirin，我跟你说哦……”

害怕麻友挂不住滑下去而顺手扶住了她的肩膀，听着麻友喋喋不休地说着自己听不太明白的二次元话题，偶尔附和着，暗暗看了一下表，麻友已经说了有三个小时了，而且并没有想要停下来的意思，抬头看了看自己带来还没怎么动过的庆祝蛋糕，还有一桌的残羹剩菜，觉得脑袋有点疼，总得想个法子让这孩子停下来……

“呐！yukirin你有没有在听我讲！”

只是一时晃神没有回应她，麻友立刻表示抗议，为了让由纪的注意力全部放在自己身上，麻友干脆跨坐在了由纪的腿上，抓着由纪的肩膀前后摇了起来，搞得由纪刚刚入口的酒差点被摇到喷出来。

“好啦好啦，在听在听，不过很担心麻友讲这么久会不会口渴，想去给你倒杯水，所以才愣了神。”

赶紧咽下口中的酒解释着发呆的原因，害怕麻友坐不稳摔下去，放下酒杯伸手环住了麻友的腰。

麻友听了解释，干脆就整个趴在了由纪身上，脑袋搁在由纪肩膀上，像个挂在树上的树袋熊，不过好歹是安静下来了。

但……不会是要这么睡过去吧，由纪又头疼了起来，这可怎么办，以自己26岁身体的体力大概没有办法把麻友就这么抱到床上呢。

“由纪又在想什么呢？说给我听听？”

神识被带着温热气息的温柔耳语突然拽了回来，脸红到耳根，半天没憋出一句话来。

“咦？由纪脸红了耶，是喜欢这样吗？”

说着，麻友伸出舌尖，舔了舔由纪滚烫的耳朵。

一直以麻友的监护人自居的由纪知道麻友平常会比较熊，但是却真的从来没见过麻友的言行如此带有侵略性，着实被吓了一跳。

“麻……麻友，太晚了，去休息好不好？”偏过头，眼睛看向别处，想要躲开麻友的攻势，同时掩盖自己脸红的事实。

“嗯？休息？去床上？”麻友撑着由纪的肩膀稍稍坐直，歪着头，用极近的距离玩味地看着由纪精彩的表情。

猝不及防，唇上传来柔软湿热的触感，由纪瞪大了眼睛看着眼前因为靠近而放大的麻友。

这个状况不对啊！拼了命想要后撤，结果自己撤一分，对方进一分，最后椅背适时地限制了由纪后撤的极限，麻友伸出双手捧住了由纪的脸，终于追上了由纪的眼神。

“躲什么？”

说完麻友又一次靠了上来，与上一次不同，这次不仅是舔舐自己的嘴唇，还企图撬开自己的嘴巴去追逐另一片柔软。

“唔……”

下意识想要继续躲，挣扎了几下，逃倒是没逃开，反倒连人带椅子一起向后仰了过去。麻友下意识右手护住由纪的头，左手去撑地。

咚地一声巨响。麻友选手平日运动并不多，所以就算是英雄救美的动作再帅气也还是没能避免手和膝盖磕在地板上。

跌倒的时候，由纪下意识闭紧了眼睛，而情形的骤变让麻友不得不放开了由纪尚无任何回应的唇。

“呜哇！”

突然爆发出的小孩子般的哭声让由纪瞪大了眼，看到刚才还咄咄逼人、让由纪感叹孩子长大了不得了了的麻友，现在正用左手捂着眼睛嚎啕大哭，顿时紧张了起来，拉过还护着自己脑袋的右手来看。

“怎么了？摔疼了吗？麻友？”

“疼！要由纪吹吹！”

由纪又心疼又想笑，抓着麻友的手，帮她吹手指。慢慢哭声止住了，麻友撑在地板上认真地看着由纪的动作。

“还要舔哦～”

由纪还只顾得上愣愣地盯着麻友伸过来的手，麻友的食指和中指就已经直接伸进了由纪的嘴里，在由纪的口中和舌做起了追逐的游戏，无力避免事情发生的由纪只能顺着她的意思，细致地舔了起来，为了避免加剧脸红的程度，由纪垂着眼，专注着麻友纤细的手腕。

柔软的触觉让一阵阵酥麻的感觉从指尖传来，像是打开了什么开关，一股电流由小腹涌出，向下传去。从未有过的强烈冲动冲击着麻友的大脑，用渐渐迷离起来的眼睛看着身下的由纪，正在认真的舔着自己的手指，再也忍耐不了了，抽回手指，用自己的唇接管了刚刚为自己手指服务的地方，只是不再是深吻，浅浅地确认过对方嘴唇的归属权后，向下移去，路过由纪修长的脖子，忍不住多停留了一会儿，来回舔舐着，轻吮着，没有用力留下印子，却更让人难耐。

“啊……麻友……”

颈间湿热的气息让由纪也渐渐躁动起来，忍不住发出了让自己觉得万分羞愧的声音，听到自己的声音，想要推开麻友阻止失控的事继续发生，但是扶在麻友肩膀上的双手似乎已经不受自己控制了，无力的拒绝变成了暧昧的欲拒还迎，仅是简单的舔弄就已经让两人的喘息粗重起来。身上的人并不打算放过她，而身下的人也已经无法忍受对方就此结束，两人的理智都已经被心里的野兽撕了个粉碎，只想要彼此更多。

向下，继续向下，可怜又碍事的椅子已经被麻友踢到一边。

今天由纪穿了一件衬衣，下身简单地搭了一条牛仔裤，而麻友解了两颗衬衣扣子后，再也没有耐心继续下去，干脆直接撕开，固定扣子的丝线被崩断，一手撑地，一手绕到由纪背后去解由纪的胸衣扣子，但毕竟是第一次，又是单手，所以折腾了半天都没能把扣子解开。

气势汹汹的小霸王居然卡在这种事情上，在做更害羞的事都没红的脸居然在这时候急得通红。

看着麻友着急到快哭了的样子，觉得可爱，忍不住笑出了声。

“笑什么！”

听到由纪笑，麻友又气又急，干脆把胸衣直接整个推上去，胸前的丰满顿时没了遮蔽，微凉的气温让由纪不由得一颤，麻友俯身，吮吸着顶端，偶尔用牙齿轻咬。突然的刺激让由纪倒抽一口气，双手抱住麻友的头，不自主地弓起上身来。

察觉到身下人的变化，麻友抬头，一脸天真的看着由纪。

“由纪喜欢吗？”

“喜……喜欢什么的……啊……”

麻友右手顺着牛仔裤腰部的边缘伸进去，手指探向敏感地带，指尖在那里似有若无缓缓地打着圈，让身下的人能够发出的只剩暧昧的轻叹。

“咦？由纪又瘦了呢！最近是不是都没有好好吃饭？”

害怕继续发出糟糕的声音，由纪咬住自己的右手食指，左手小臂搭在眼睛上，企图隔离这种让人害羞的状态。

“哎？别咬那么用力啊，难道不疼吗？再说，我觉得由纪的声音很好听哦！”

麻友解开由纪牛仔裤上的扣子和拉链，由纪配合地抬起腰，好让麻友能顺利地脱下它。

这动作引得麻友一阵轻笑。

“由纪不是害羞吗？”由纪没有余裕理会这句调侃，仍旧抬着腰等着麻友，麻友笑着遂了她的意，把由纪的牛仔裤褪了下来。

微微起身，歪头瞥见了没怎么动过的蛋糕。

“哎，由纪帮我买的蛋糕，要是不吃不就浪费由纪的苦心了？由纪帮我一起把它吃掉吧！”

由纪感到胸口上一阵微凉，滑腻的触感在胸前摊开，然后有只手带着这一抹凉意从胸口蔓延到纤细的腰、平坦的小腹以及最终的那片在底裤下已然充满蜜意的花园。想都不用想，一定是麻友涂上了奶油。

“你……你这样……等下掉的到处都是怎么收拾……”

“哎呀，由纪不要担心嘛，我会帮你清理干净的哦！”说到“清理”两个字的时候，又伸手抓了一把奶油，伸进了由纪的底裤。

“而且这样，由纪看起来更美味了哦！”

说着，按住扭动着身体的由纪，认真地开始舔食起来，从山谷到山峰，从山峰到平原，一路走下来，身下人难耐的扭动愈加不由意识控制。最后，麻友伸手隔着底裤玩弄起那块最敏感的地带。

“嗯……唔……啊啊……”由纪的身体因为刺激，瞬间紧绷，张大嘴巴喘息着，喉间溢出按耐不住的呻吟。伸出被牙齿解放的手和用来遮蔽事实的手向前抱去，却抱了个空，只抓住了对方的一只手，用十指相扣的方式拉住对方。而由纪原本想要抱住的那个人终于来到了沾满奶油的花园门前，俯身，用舌尖隔着一层薄薄的布料轻柔地爱抚，温柔到极致，但却让人感到更加空虚。

“很碍事哦，妨碍我品尝美味了呢！怎么办啊由纪？”嫌弃地用食指挑着底裤的一边却又没有接下来的动作。

由纪别过头不想接话，修长的脖子显出好看的线条，勾得麻友暗暗吞了吞口水。

这孩子都是在哪学的这么多套路啊……

“呐，怎么办啊？”没等感叹完毕，双峰突然被抓住，顶端被指尖打着圈揉弄着，刚打算冷静一下的顶端瞬间再度挺立起来。

身下衣衫不整的人再一次喘息起来，扭动着修长的腰肢，用含着雾气的眼睛看着对方，“嗯……啊……麻友……啊……麻友……脱掉……帮……帮我……”说着抬起了臀部以方便对方动作。

“既然由纪让我帮忙，那我只能帮你啦！”

由纪听到自己的底裤被剪断的声音，隐约想起之前拆蛋糕包装用过的剪刀貌似刚才还在餐桌上。只是现在已经顾不得什么体面了，也没有精力去想怎么收拾，只想要用自己的全部拥抱眼前的人。

由纪顺从地分开双腿，进攻的一方俯下身去舔食着花园中的奶油和蜜露，惹得身下的人连连呻吟，慌乱地想要抓住什么来确认对方的温度，最终捧到了对方的脸，把她从下面拉上来，吻住对方的唇，不再抗拒唇舌的交流。

这就是对方品尝到的味道吗？发觉到这一点的由纪更觉得羞涩，不过，能够分享也是一种幸福。

无法抑制腰身的扭动，双腿环住麻友的腰，挺身想要更近地感受对方的体温，娇嫩又因充血而肿胀的密处被对方身上粗糙的布料摩擦着，微微有点痛。

“脱了吧……”由纪此时的音色极其温柔，把手软软地搭在麻友腰上。

“好。”麻友一边回应，起身，将自己的衣服全部脱掉丢到一边，而此时的由纪也终于有机会起身，将被麻友弄得极度凌乱、此时还挂在自己身上的衣物全部脱了下来，两人终于坦诚相对。

麻友迫不及待地吻住由纪，贴回到了由纪身上，紧紧抱住对方，想用身体去感受对方的每一寸肌肤，而由纪也贪婪地汲取着对方与身后地板有着强烈差别的温度。

“去床上吧？”绵长的吻过后，由纪胸口剧烈起伏着，想要继续下去，但总觉得地板的触觉搭配眼前这幅美好的身躯不够完美。

“床太远，沙发。”麻友抱着由纪的肩膀，用舌玩弄着由纪的耳垂，一手揽住由纪的腰，用力向上一带，但力量却不足以站起，其实也不需要完全站起——由纪刚站起身就被摁着肩膀仰面压在了沙发上，右腿还没来得及上到沙发上来，仍旧踩在地上。麻友却跪在了沙发旁边的地板上。

“刚刚我吃过了，由纪也吃一些吧？”用右手的中指挑来一些奶油，塞到由纪嘴里，由纪乖乖地舔食干净后，作为奖励，换来了一个温柔的吻。由纪沉浸在吻中，麻友的右手中指——那根刚刚从由纪口中取出，仍沾着由纪唾液的手指，一路划过由纪的身体，由纪不由地蜷缩了一下身体。

“好可爱。”趁着吻的间隙，居然还在调戏自己，刚打算说点什么的由纪的嘴又被吻堵住了，而刚刚的那根中指来到了洞穴入口，缓缓地打着转，时不时向入口发起佯攻。

“唔……唔！”右手中指突然发起了正式的进攻，虽然前戏够足，也无法适应突然闯进的那个极其不安分的入侵者，以至于嘴巴即使被麻友占用着也无法完全掩住声音，寻求安全感一般的抓住麻友的左手，另一只手紧紧抱住麻友的肩膀。

入口处，用拇指去照顾挺立的凸起，引得沙发上的人臀部摆动地更加剧烈，而进出也越发顺畅。

“啊……哈……”

突然加入的无名指让由纪无暇用唇与麻友缠绵，仰起头，终于叫出了声。麻友也不急，转战锁骨下面的那对汹涌，吮着顶端，发出令人害羞的水声。

“麻友……”由纪低头看向对方，揉着对方的发。埋头苦干的小家伙听到对方突然的呼唤，抬头看过去，看到的却是极尽纵容和温柔的眼神和欲望已经无法平息的脸，从未见过这光景的麻友一愣，手上不觉动作停了一停。

“怎么停了？”温柔地捧过小家伙的脸，吻了一下。

突然，下面手指被抽出，空虚感顿时袭来，让由纪不由皱了一下眉。麻友直接挤上了沙发，举起沾满粘稠液体的右手比了三个手指，用亮晶晶的眼睛渴望地看着由纪。由纪不由得倒抽一口气，无邪的眼神和做过坏事的手放在一起真是不得了，随即宠溺又无奈地笑了，“今晚都听你的。”

得到了满意的答复，麻友一边吻着由纪的脖子，一边把由纪的左腿搭上了自己的胯骨，好让她省些力气，右手三指在门口做了充分的润滑后，并起缓缓进入。突如其来的饱胀感让由纪身体僵硬了一瞬，借着拇指和吻的辅助，让体内渐渐随着手指的动作有了翻滚着的快感。跟着手指进出的节奏，由纪的上身不由得摆动起来，像抓住救命稻草一样用双手揽住麻友的肩膀。手指的律动终于让快感像烟花一样，积攒，绽放。顶端的一瞬让之前被不停玩弄的欲望通通得到了满足。

由纪和麻友身上都出了一层薄汗，两人喘息着，随后由纪收紧了揽着麻友肩膀的手臂，让麻友紧贴着自己，温柔地亲吻着对方的唇。

“……麻友，拿出来吧？”下体未有减少的饱涨感让由纪知道麻友又在恶作剧了。

“不要！……”明显透着困意的回答仍然执拗，无奈地抱紧了麻友。

“做了哎……”换个话题吧。

“嗯，做了哦～”麻友用脑袋蹭了一下由纪的胸口。

“这样，我们就没办法当母女和挚友啦，没关系吗？”已然了解麻友心意的由纪故作为难，想要逗逗麻友。

“……”伏在胸前的麻友不说话，好像有点不开心了。

“那我们……交往试试看？”害怕逗得过分惹小家伙伤心，赶紧说出正确答案安抚人心。

“这可是由纪你自己说的，不许反悔！”刚才还迷迷糊糊想睡的人突然元气满满的喊了一句，让由纪哭笑不得，其实自己怎么会反悔呢，十一年前初见时的场景就在眼前。

那个一瞬间让周围的花都开好了的可爱孩子，现在正在自己怀中酣睡，还有什么理由不去珍惜呢。

“嗯……”怀中人翻了个身，手指随着动作抽了出来，经历过顶点的身体更加敏感，由纪不禁抽了一口气。

要是以后每回醉酒都会变身小恶魔，自己以后可有的受了。

在那当中，我所找寻到的就是--麻友，是你。

「这个孩子，好可爱。啊，那个孩子，也好可爱。」

视线彷徨。每当这时，就有些低落。

但我竟然不知怎么俯首下去了。

比谁都可爱。

比谁都楚楚可怜。

比谁都更像个偶像。

仅只有在麻友的周围，才宛如有着「啪」的一声，花都开好了的气场。

「快看，快看。妈妈，那个孩子真是超可爱的。」

\---原文摘抄自「往復書簡」/第二封来信「命运的一日」


End file.
